marilynmansonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Beautiful People
«The Beautiful People» —en español: «La Gente Hermosa»—, es la canción número 2 del álbum del álbum Antichrist Superstar (1996), fue lanzada como primer sencillo del mismo el 22 de septiembre de 1996. Musicalmente, la pista es considerada como un industrial metal con elementos de rock alternativo y una marcha de percusiones, igualmente industrial. Desde su lanzamiento como sencillo, la pista se ha consagrado como uno de los temas mas exitosos de la banda, siendo así una de las canciones mas famosas de Marilyn Manson. «The Beautiful People» logró estar en el Top 30 de los temas rock mas vendidos en Estados Unidos, además de alcanzar los puestos 42 y 18 en Australia y Reino Unido respectivamente. Varios medios han citado a la pista como uno de los mejores temas de época de los 90 y además de describirlo como uno de los sencillos de rock o metal con fama. Antecedentes thumb|VMA 97'.Según declaraciones del vocalista Marilyn Manson, «The Beautiful People» fue escrita en 1994 «en el cuarto de un hotel». Dado a que el demo presentado para la sesión del álbum Portrait of an American Family ''(1994), no agrado a los productores, fue descartado y no fue hasta 1995, cuando se grabo oficialmente y se agrego en el álbum ''Antichrist Superstar (1996). Casi un mes antes del lanzamiento del álbum, la pista se lanzó como sencillo y en 1997 recibió dos nominaciones en los MTV Music Video Awards 97' y se presentó por primera vez en dichos premios. Concepto Según declaraciones de Manson: «El termino «The Beautiful People» fue inspirado por un libro lanzado en la mitad de los años 60. Era sobre los Kennedy, políticas y modas de ese momento. La cultura entera de la belleza estaba siendo creada en ese momento. Vivimos en un mundo donde la cultura de la belleza es tomada como cierta, pero no era lo mismo en los 60s. Luego Charles Manson y su 'familia' tomó esa cultura, la odio y reaccionó en contra de ella. De la misma manera, su reacción es la misma que la mía, pero la estoy reproduciendo desde las dos partes. Convierto las cosas en sofisticadas haciendo una rebelión a lo sofisticado». Legado thumb|left|«The Beautiful People» ha sido agregada al repertorio de todas las giras musicales desde su lanzamiento. Desde su lanzamiento, la pista se ha consagrado como uno de los temas mas reconocidos de la banda. Según la revista Acclaimed Music, «The Beautiful People» es una de las mejores canciones lanzadas en 1996 así como de los mejores sencillos de los 90. Q Magazine posiciono a la canción en el número 192 de entre las 1001 mejores pistas de todos los tiempos. La revista Kerrang! nombro a «The Beautiful People» como el quinto mejor sencillo de la historia y VH1 que cito a la pista en su conteo Las 40 canciones más grandiosas del metal. También ha sido versionada por distintos artistas, como Christina Aguilera que hizo un cover del sencillo para la banda sonora de su película Burlesque, Lester Bowie quien agrego su versión a su EP llamado Odyssey of Funk & Popular Music, Volume 1, la banda de metal Eighteen Visions que también hizo un cover de «The Beautiful People» y Soulfly quien hizo su versión para un cd recopilatorio para la revista Kerrang!. Listado de canciones CD Single europeo y australiano #The Beautiful People #Cryptorchid #Snake Eyes and Sissies CD Single exclusivo de Reino Unido #The Beautiful People (Single version) #The Horrible People #Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) #Cryptorchid Single de vinilo #The Horrible People #The Not-So-Beautiful People Video musical thumb|left|167 pxEl video musical del sencillo fue dirigido por Floria Sigismondi, fue filmado en Toronto, Canada y muestra a la banda interpretando el tema en un Goodenham and Worts abandonado. Fue estrenado el mismo día que se lanzó el sencillo físico. Después de su lanzamiento, recibió dos nominaciones en los premios MTV Music Video Awards en su edición de 1997. Mejor video de rock y Mejores efectos especiales fueron sus nominaciones, sin embargo ninguna fue ganada. Apariciones «The Beautiful People» ha aparecido en distintos medios. Fue parte del sonido del progama de luchas WWE Smackdown!, apareció como tema principal de la serie The Beautiful People y también fue agregada al juego Guitar Hero 5. Por otro lado, también fue colocada en el The Last Tour on Earth (1999), en el EP Remix & Repent (1997) en forma de re-mezcla, como B-Side en varios sencillos y en el recopilatorio Lest We Forget: The Best Of (2004). Letra I don't want you and I don't need you don't bother to resist, I'll beat you It's not your fault that you're always wrong the weak ones are there to justify the strong the beautiful people, the beautiful people, It's all relative to the size of your steeple you can't see the forest for the trees, and you can't smell your own shit on your knees hey you, what do you see? something beautiful, something free? hey you, are you trying to be mean? if you live with apes, man, it's hard to be clean there's no time to discriminate, hate every motherfucker that's in your way the worms will live in every host it's hard to pick which one they eat most the horrible people, the horrible people it's as anatomic as the size of your steeple capitalism has made it this way, old-fashioned fascism will take it away hey you, what do you see? something beautiful, something free? hey you, are you trying to be mean? if you live with apes, man, it's hard to be clean there's no time to discriminate, hate every motherfucker that's in your way Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Antichrist Superstar Era